


Do You Believe In Magic?

by Karabunny1019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karabunny1019/pseuds/Karabunny1019
Summary: Newt Scamander is imprisoned in Azkaban following an accident with a dragon that left 14 people dead. His creatures were given to former Hufflepuff Melody Grammer. Melody is two years younger than Newt and was a shy quiet girl in school. She now works for the Ministry of Magic collecting and rescuing creatures all around the world. When Newt was imprisoned she was given his suit case and now takes care of the animals inside of it. When the Ministry asks Melody to break up six of the biggest circuses across the world, Melody agrees but under one condition. They allow Scamander to work with her instead of serving his sentence in prison.This is where the adventure begins!
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Do You Believe In Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> There may be smut later on in this story! For now it is simply fluff and adventure. I will inform you here if there is going to be smut within the chapter!

**_Melody Grammer_ **

  
Melody sat nervously tapping her foot against the stone floor. It was cold, she was used to the cold weather. However, this weather had an entirely different air to it. She could hear the screams and moans of people coming from beyond the walls. She blew a curly piece of fiery red hair out of her face. Her hair was bright in comparison to the dark background she was sat against. She had her nimble fingers interlaced and folded her lap, with her back straight as her ice blue eyes looked ahead waiting. Next to her softly tapping foot sat a suitcase. One could call this suitcase a famous one, if they knew what they were looking at. Which, most did not. She softly bit the corner of her rosie pink lips, ready to leave this place from the moment her black boots touched the floor. Her hair wasn’t the only colorful thing on her; she wore a white button-up, under a soft pink sweater married fittingly with black pants. She was dressed semi-professional. She thought it would have been over the top to wear a professional outfit to pick up a prisoner.  
  
  
Softly her mind drifted from the sounds of screams to how she had gotten there in the first place. It all started when Melody was happily in Russia collecting a creature to be relocated to its proper home. It seemed that Circuses were only growing at the time. Every time Melody busted one, another popped up somewhere. She was slowly drowning and truly doing this job alone was quite hard. That's when the Ministry had offered her a job. They had heard of her mission and success, they sent her a letter with the terms of employment. If she joined the Ministry, they would allow her to travel, pay for her trips and lifestyle, while allowing her to rescue creatures, under the Ministry. At first she was not sure that was something she wanted, she wasn't a fan of the politics attached to the Ministry. Eventually, she decided to give into the job offer and accept.  
  
Her employment with the Ministry was not as bad as she had thought it would be. She spent most of her time as the only human among creatures. However, her plate was always full, she was in a different country every week. She had been working in Germany when her work load increased, and she remembered the day so clearly. She received another letter, Newt Scamander had been imprisoned. She didn’t know Newt, he was two or so years ahead of her, and all she really knew was he was trying to write a book on mythical creatures. However, she couldn't believe they had imprisoned him. She may not have known him personally but she knew that he was not a bad person. Though, she had no say in the matter her heart still stung for him. The Ministry called her back immediately. That was when she received it, the suitcase.  
  
She had been assigned to take care of the creatures located within Scamander’s suitcase. At first, it was overwhelming. Luckily for Melody she had the heart and knowledge to do such a task. Nevertheless, it was still overwhelming and added a lot to her already cluttered plate. She did her best to pull through, for the creatures not the Ministry. It was clear to her from day one, they missed Newt. Time marched forward, as it does when she was assigned her next assignment. The Ministry knew it was a rather daunting one.  
  
“You want me to bust six different Circuses around the world?” Her own words rang in her head, “Germany, Russia, France, Italy and the U.S. Alright. Yes.” She told them, being sure that she understood. Though, she understood fine, she just wanted them to hear it out loud. The members nodded softly looking at her. All of them liked her and she knew that. They all thought she was sweet and smart, a little weird for her love of creatures. She never really caused trouble for them, which always kept her in a good light. She knew that she could use it to her advantage because she would need something, rather big to carry out this mission.  
  
“Yes Ms. Grammer, we understand that task before you is rather big.” One said softly.  
  
“Melody, we know that we are asking a lot of you. You are the only one truly qualified you see.” Another continued as if flattery would somehow make the task easier, less dangerous.  
  
“People are getting hurt, Melody, they are dying and we need this handled. We will give you any and every resource you could need.” The last one said softly. Ah yes, people are getting hurt, what about the poor animals? She remembered biting her tongue, as that was not the moment to remind them who she cared more about. Instead it was her chance to get what she needed.  
  
"I really only need one resource," She explained in her soft and gentle voice. The faces of the Ministry stuck in her mind. They looked relieved and so happy that she took the job. That only lasted a split second before she told them what she needed.  
  
"Newt Scamander." The oldest member had been taking a sip of their water and nearly spit it out. She could see the faces of people who were about to shut down her request as soon as she brought it up.  
  
"It's a hard job, you know it's a hard job, you want me to do the job successfully. Want me to protect the people, save the animals in six different countries. Alone? In this day an age, you know how the U.S. sees women like me. I don’t need to mention the dangers of this without any other side effect,” She knew she could handle herself, but she needed the emotions to work. She needed them to have sympathy and give into her request.  
  
“I need Scamander. I need him anyway he is the only person with knowledge and care for these animals. Which, I know we would all hate to see them hurt or released to the public because I am only one person watching them. Hear me out yes? I never ask for anything, I do as you say with little resistance. I am only asking for what I truly need, or rather who I need. Release him to me and I will watch over him. Take his sentence and instead of serving that time in Azkaban he serves it helping me, and in turn serving you."  
  
  
“Ms. Grammer,” Her attention was quickly ripped from her mind as a guard approached her. She quickly grabbed the suitcase in her hand and stood, “The prisoner is ready for release now. We have given him his belongings all but the wand,” He said handing the wand to Melody. She took it carefully and put it in her pocket, “We release the wand to the taker. He is all yours.” She turned her attention to the doors waiting for them to open. She felt nervous as her heart began to race, she was ready to leave this place.

**_Newt Scamander_ **

The 'whooshing' sound of the waves crashing below him were practically drown out by the sounds of screams and moans. They bounced off the cold stone walls of the cell room. The room was small, dark and cold. Newt had only just noticed that he was shaking when he leaned his back against the wall. His whole body was numb and he felt allow. His cheeks were stained with tears but he couldn't remember crying them. The room was so dark, only a single strip of light shined through the crack in the door. With such little light it was hard to tell how much time had passed. He felt like it had been an eternity. Though, he knew that couldn't be true. He shifted on the bed that he sat on. Less of a bed more of a steel metal bench, the memories of how he got there played back in his mind. 

_It was a rainy night and he had been following the trail of a Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon. He had caught sight of the poor creature while working in Scotland. It had been beaten and bruised when he spotted it. He was sure that the creature was being used as transportation. He followed it all the way to a sleepy village in Scotland. It was a hillside village full of sleepy homes. When he saw the creature again it was raining and a witch sat on top of the beast. A muzzle tightly fixed on the creatures snout.  
_

_Newt watched as the witch spoke and a horrifying sizzling sound came from the muzzle. The smell of burnt scales filled the air as the dragon made a soft growl. The witch had spotted Newt and slid off the dragon. When she did, Newt ran up to the dragon, pulling his wand and doing what seemed natural. He waved his wand releasing the muzzle and watched as the dragon opened it's mouth. Fire spread out across the land scorching the homes and part of the hillside. Newt tried to jump to help but the dragons tail spun around and sent him flying across the land and crashing into the side of a hill. He landed hard on his back, stunning him for a moment and sending his wand flying in the opposite direction._

_Newt managed to get on his feet and the witch who had been on the dragon locked eyes with him, rage clear in her eyes. She flicked her wand and flung a stunning spell his way. It was enough to knock him back into the hill and nearly knock him out. When he came to he was in the hands of the Ministry.  
  
  
_ "Endangerment of Wizard Life" along with the 14 deaths rested on his shoulders now. Truly, he begun to believe he belonged in this place. Those who had died had nothing to do with the situation at hand. Innocent people's lives were lost because of his actions. He had failed himself and most importantly his creatures. The Ministry had his suit case and he could only assume that his creatures were all dead. He felt the warm tears sliding down his face once again as he rested his head in his hands. A shifting behind the cell door caused Newt to jump slightly and lift his gaze. A blue light shined through the crack of the door blinding him for a moment as an Auror opened the door.   
  
"Up," He ordered as he pulled Newt off the cot and out the door. The light blinded Newt as he desperately tried to keep up with the Auror, basically being pulled by his tattered prison clothing. The Auror opened shoved clothing into Newt's hands. It was his old clothing that he wore when they locked him up in that horrid place. Without a single word the doors opened and Newt was pushed through to the room that he had came in through. "You will be leaving with her." The Auror said quickly before disappearing back behind the doors. Newt's attention turned to the woman standing in front of him.  
  
The light was still blinding him a bit and he did his best to make out what the woman looked like. She was shorter than he was, even with him being hunched over. Her hair was curly, wildly curly. They were bright red, a lovely shade of light in the this dark place. He clung to his clothes, tense and confused as his eyes slow adjusted to having light once again. 

**_Melody Grammer_ **

“Accidents are common working with creatures. Deaths are almost unavoidable, you must understand that?” Melody’s rather annoyed and breathless voice rang in her mind. As she remembered trying to keep up with Hector Fawley’s speed. Which was quite hard when she was so much shorter than he was. One of his steps was four of hers.  
  
“Miss Grammer, I do understand that. It is part of the job working with dangerous animals.” He started as they rounded the corner headed towards his office.  
  
“There are no dangerous animals! Just opinionated people.” Melody had said voicing her opinion clearly on the matter, as she had done many times before. Fawley huffed and chuckled softly as they reached his door.  
  
“Yes yes Miss Grammer, we know how you feel about the matter. What exactly are you wanting here hm?” He said stopping causing Melody to halt suddenly and rather wobbly. She remembered the strange and uncomfortable feeling that filled her chest when he looked at her.  
“I am confused sir. You see, you locked Scamander up for the accidental death of 14 people that you and I know is, at times unavoidable and you expect me to carry on my job, working with these scared and self protecting beasts?” She said refusing to call them dangerous. They were not dangerous! Just misunderstood and scared.  
  
“Melody, he took the muzzle off of a dragon.” Fawley argued his brows pulling down in an unpleasant gaze.  
  
“I would have done the same thing. Truly, I would have. A creature so beaten and bruised trapped behind a muzzle locking it’s snout in place? Yes it only makes sense that the first step is removing it.” Melody said her eyes peering up at him. He simply shook his head and chuckled, a sound that rang in Melody’s head. She didn’t appreciate the humor.  
  
“Melody, my dear,” He said reaching out and touching one of her bouncy curls. She would have pulled away but didn't want to offend him so she stayed, “We would not lock you in Azkaban if this had happened the same way. You work for us, not against us like Scamander.” He said as if that was supposed to reassure her. It did nothing but light a fire in her stomach. Newt Scamander didn’t deserve to be in prison.  
  
  
That was the beginning of her plotting to free Scamander. She didn’t know him, but she didn’t need to know him to know he had been wronged greatly. Once, she started caring for the creatures in the case, she felt strangely close to him. She only grew to care about the wizard more as she read his notes about the creatures within the case. She even added a few creatures to the case deciding it would be better for them there than in the wild. They were too abused to be released at that time. She added to his notes, never writing over them simply picking up where he left off and in better penmanship, in her opinion. She didn’t know how, but she would find a way to get him out legally.  
  
  
She felt her heartbeat speeding up as the doors opened. It seemed as if the screams grew louder for a moment. Her eyes were locked on the man who stood in tattered prison clothes, holding a glob of folded ones. He was much taller than her and clearly timid. She bit the side of her bottom lip as she walked up to him. Her blue eyes shining like crystals in the dark place. She looked him over, spotting a few wounds she would clear up later.  
  
“Hello Mr. Scamander, I am Melody Grammer and I promise all this will be explained soon.” She said soft and gentle. Her voice sounded as if it wasn’t used very much. She held the suitcase up ever so slightly, “Also, I do believe there are some creatures that would love to see you. Come now, we must go.” She said closing the space between them, not giving Newt much of a choice. She did give him a moment to speak if he wished.  
  
  
She gently wrapped her nimble fingers around his arm. It was her left hand and she had a band aid on each finger. She had fed the Kelpie and it got her a few times. She wasn’t upset, it wasn't Kelpie's fault she had her fingers too close to its mouth. Gracefully she pulled her wand from her pocket and apparated them. One moment they were in the dark cold prison, the next they were in a warm dimly lit room. She put them both in chairs at a round table. The Ministry of Magic sat at the table across from them.  
  
“Ms. Grammer, that took a bit longer than I had expected,” One started with a chuckle.  
  
“Ah, yes, well, you can imagine why.” Melody said softly as she released Newt’s arm. They all let out soft chuckles as if she was joking. Then they turned their attention to Newt.  
  
“Mr. Scamander, I am sure you are very confused. I will make this quick as you and Melody need to get home and start preparing to leave tomorrow morning. You are being released to serve your sentence with Ms. Grammer.” Fawley stated in a harsh tone, only softening when he mentioned Melody.  
  
“Your travel ban has been lifted and you, for all purposes are a free man. You will work with Ms. Grammer for the remaining of your sentence or until the mission is complete. Which she can explain to you. Melody talked us into this arrangement and you have her to thank for that. Since you are working with Melody, this means you are working for the Ministry. However, it's really just Melody you report to. Your jobs are simple in title, you will retrieve dangerous animals and rehabilitate them and return them to where they belong. Melody has been doing this alone, and simply needed a hand. She chose you for that.” Fawley said, looking between the two of them.  
  
  
“Mr. Fawley,” Melody’s sweet voice cut through the tension of the room, “There is no such thing as a dangerous creature..” She said looking at him with a soft smile. Fawley blew air out of his nose.  
  
  
“Just opinionated people. Yes yes. I know Melody. Now, Mr. Scamander, if there are no questions Melody will take you where you will be staying. We moved your things out of storage for you.” He said, waiting for Newt to say something. Melody never looked away from Fawley, she was still shocked they agreed to her request

_**Newt Scamander** _

Newt had watched the tiny framed woman move towards him. At first he was nervous, he was always nervous. Then she spoke, her voice soft and sweet and in a way soothing. It washed over him and he took in her name. 'Melody' was quite fitting to her he thought. He watched with a small shiver in his heart as she held up.. His suit case! His creatures were alive! He felt joy filling his heart for the first time in so long. His eyes lit up as he looked down at her. 

"Y-yes. Ms. Grammer." He said softly nodding to her comment of leaving, "O-oh! My creatures! Thank Merlin! They are alive?" He questioned as she walked to him. 

"Alive and healthy Mr. Scamander. But, they miss you a lot." She explained in such a soft tone. He looked at her with soft tears in his eyes, "I have been taking care of them. I promise this will be explained soon enough." She told him as she reached him and wrapped her hand around his arm. He saw the band-aids that lined her fingers and decided to wait until a later time to ask. Normally apparition was rather rough and the grip on a person became tighter. However, Melody's grip was so light it was feather-like.   
  
As they made it to their destination, Newt quickly recognized where they were. He turned his gaze to the familiar faces. He felt a sense of dread creeping in his stomach. The last time he had seen them, he was being sentenced to Azkban. As the members started talking to Melody he could hear the way they treated her. It was clear they liked her, but didn't really take her seriously. He could almost feel her announce with them, but she did so well hiding it. 

His attention was brought back to Fawley as he spoke explaining the situation. He was free? He was going to be able to continue to work with creatures? He could travel again? Was this a dream? Had he finally fell asleep in his cell and this was his mind playing tricks. He could feel the tension in the room. It was clear they were exactly happy with letting him go free but as they had explained it, Melody talked them into it. Newt was sure that he had never met Melody before in his life. Why would she want to help him? As they explained that he would work with her. He locked his focus on Fawley being sure to take in everything he said. Newt didn't enjoy the comment on dangerous animals but he couldn't find it in himself to say anything. He was reeling from everything that had just happened. He was being freed to do what he loved once again and he didn't know if it was all dream or not. He was quickly reminded of the reality as Melody's voice called out from beside him. He found himself smiling ever so slightly at her comment. She too had not appreciated the comment. Perhaps they shared something in common and Newt had only started to realize it. He turned to answer Fawley's question.   
  
"Uh-uhm. T-thank you," Newt began clumsy and awkward as always, "You said you moved my things?" He asked softly. 

"Don't thank us, Mr. Scamander, thank her and yes. When you were locked away and all of your thins were taken, we put them in a storage unit to eventually be sold or given away. Luckily for you we hadn't done that quite yet, so Ms. Grammer demanded we move them." Fawley said looking down at him. Newt nodded softly as if to say that was all he had to say. When silence fell once again Fawley waved them off. 

Melody quickly grabbed Newts arm just as softly as she had done before and apparited them once more. This time to a small apartment, Newt couldn't tell where. He looked around for a moment still holding his clothes. It was warm in the apartment and decorated with photos of beasts. She had sat them in the kitchen and once they were there she released him and moved to sit in front of him. He took a moment to settle himself.   
  
"Would you like some tea Mr. Scamander?" Melody asked sweetly pulling Newts attention back to her. 

"Y-yes tea would be lovely. Oh, you can call me Newt. Ms. Grammer." He said softly trying to relax into the chair with no success. With the wave of her wand a kettle was placed on the stove top. 

"You can call me Melody," She said with a smile before reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out his wand. His eyes widened and a soft smile crept on his face as she handed it to him, "I have much to explain to you, while the tea is being made. Once we have some tea, I am sure you would love to see your creatures, and meet the additions." She said sweetly. Newt nodded, but then her words became very clear.   
  
"Additions?" He asked with less of a studder. Melody simply nodded, "I suppose there is a lot to be explained." Newt said softly looking into her crystal blue eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it go ahead and let me know! Fill free to leave a comment! Give me some feedback!


End file.
